gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lord Andrew Mallace/The Lord Chancellor's Address 1745
An Address to Members of Parliament and the HCO December 27th, 1745 OFFICE OF THE LORD CHANCELLOR Members of Parliament, Executive Board members, Military Leaders... Distinguished guests.... Citizens of Great Britain. It has become a tradition in today's Britian that the Lord Chancellor, deliver a keynote address in summing up annual, present, and future actions/goals. Below is the annual address which I hope will bring your attention to our nation's future goals and present issues requiring attention. '1746 Approaches' As the end of the year approaches, we must reflect upon this mots glorious year in our country. Faced early on by conflict, it has not been an easy one. On January 9th, Forces under Lord Daggersteel fired the first shots in what would become the 6 month-long 4th Paradoxian (then Delta Republican) War. Later on in February, some of us would be faced with a challenge of loyalty come the time of Legion. In late March, our delegates avoided world war with resolving issues over the LIN. In June, Pearson officially surrendered for the first time. In July, he returned as Julius Ceasar, and Daggersteel would once again, although this time more quietly, confront him for the remainder of the year. On December 16th his body was declared "dead," but some sources challenge this. Nonetheless, as we close this year, I must say I am most proud of all of us. We provided hope to nations in need, in a hope that one day, they could perhaps reach our glory. We provided justice to warring and hostile nations, setting an example for the world. We used our intelligence to remain neutral and avoid world wars in sticky situations. However you put it, our nation is a shining example of what all nations should strive to be. We did have our face share of conflicts... Legion being the biggest. But reflecting upon legion... look at us now. Striving higher than ever, our nation continues to provide that extraordinary spark and leadership that roleplay requires. We are all still together here- no matter how many times we challenged the king, or left his side- now, we are all here, United as one under the King and his crown. 'IMPORTANT- PRESENT ISSUES' As we speak, the British territory of Switzerland is gathering up a bit too much "rowdy-ness." The user "Blue,", as we now call him, needs to be put in his place. I propose a harsh ultimatum for our territory: either remove Blue from your leadership and retain your commander as a viceroy, or face invasion, and a new governor. Should things continue this way, I will not hesitate to push for violent action against leadership. I will push for a new viceroy that will retain the peace, or you will be sorry. Aside from Switzerland, I would suggest for the time being we remain neutral as things continue. Until another war arises, there is no need for war. 'Thank You's' Now, I would like to thank certain special users of this great nation, as well as some allies. The Nation of Russia - ''Never have we had the priveledge of declaring such an ally. Thank you for all of your works in supporting our nation, and I wish only the best for yours. If you should ever fall down a dark alley. Call us- we'll pack flashlights. ''Sea Lord Sven Daggersteel ''- Even when Parliament failed to agree on a battle or not, you took it to your heart to see that the nation was to be protected, and our reputation untouched. Even when government leadership failed to bring justice on the game, you have always been there ''as the leading figure. You acted courageously and ingeniously to eradicate Pearson from the game, and stopped at nothing until you felt that evil was gone and justice had been served. This nation is more than in debt to you ~ we owe you its prosperity. Your defense tactics and dedication to the see have proved inevitably vital to our success and safety... and for that we thank you with all we can give. The Right and Most Honourable Prime Minister Jonathan Golttimbers ''- Well quite frankly, to cover a complete list of your services to this nation would require an essay. To describe the astounding influence of greatness upon the people you have would take an eternity. So I will keep this brief. This country wouldn't be great Britain without you- Just Britain. You put the greatness into it. Your service is unmatched- even per myself and Daggersteel. You struggle each day to avoid Parliamentary conflict, while making bold decisions. Never do you not have the best wishes of the country is mind. You are the exemplary leader- and the greatest role model I can pursue to become. Thank you for your heroic acts of preserving the union, and quite frankly, keeping us all under the same roof. Thank you for blessing the nation. And last.. and most definitely not least.. ''King John George Augustus II Breasly - '' As with goldtimbers and sven, I don't have the time to write an essay on what an example you have been to our nation. I will keep your most brief as I feel one word can sum you up: Powerful. You lay down the law with Brease-blogs more than anyone on this wiki (let's not relate this to administration, more to roleplay). You lead us bravely into dark situations, and make sure we avoid the darkest. You provide a crown that all can say gleefully pledge loyalty to. And with all this power, you have failed to fall under the influence of greed and corruption- of darkness and betrayal. But instead, you remiain loyal to your executives and your subjects and continue to provide justice to all those in need of it. You sir, ARE the true King. Here's to hope that 1746 is a joyous and prosper year! Conclusion As I end this address, I just want to make sure I include each and every British man that has ever pledged service to our military or government. You are all just as vital as the King or Goldtimbers - without you, we are not a nation. Without you, we don't have a fighting force, or a citizenship monopoly to support. Thank you for pledging your loyalty to the crown. And I think I speak for all of us when I say 'God Save the King!''' From the Desk of Andrew Mallace, Category:Blog posts